Generally, an ice cube maker is used to freeze water or other liquid in form of ice cubes. Such ice cube makers are widely employed in household appliances, drinking establishments, restaurants as for example fast food restaurants, catering industry, etc. The ice cubes generated by the ice cube maker often should be dispensed, for example in a glass for cooling a liquid which is contained in the glass. In this kind of industry, it is known to use refrigerators including a storage compartment for storing the ice cubes. However, usually the dimensions of such kind of refrigerators are big, therefore using a large amount of space in the establishments wherein they are used.
The user, for instance a barman, may pick up the ice cubes from the container using a pair of tongs for subsequently depositing them in a glass. This approach shows the drawback that the barman can more easily reach the ice cubes with his hand and that the ice cubes are continuously exposed to the ambient air in the establishment, which may be unhygienic. Another drawback of such a device is that the ice cubes stored may stick to each other, making it difficult for the barman to pick them up.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,519 B2 discloses an ice dispenser comprising a storage container for elements of ice and an output chamber having an ice outlet opening with a stirrer rotator for dispensing the ice cubes. However, with such a device it is difficult to meter the number of ice cubes and it does not solve the problem of the ice cubes sticking together in the storage container. In addition, there is a danger that the ice cubes will get jammed in front of or in the discharge opening and block it.
WO 2009/005339 discloses a device for making ice cubes, comprising a supplying device for supplying a liquid substance to at least one elongated mould and a refrigerating device for freezing said liquid substance, which at least one mould defines a space for an ice column which is at least substantially closed at least while said liquid substance is being refrigerated, wherein said at least one mould comprises two mould halves which are movable relative to each other, so that the mould halves can be moved apart once the ice column has been formed. Said at least one mould may comprise heating means for detaching the obtained ice column from the mould by melting. Said at least one mould may define a series of interconnected, hollow spaces for forming an elongated ice column of interconnected ice cubes. Agitation means may be provided for agitating the liquid mass while it is being refrigerated in said at least one elongated mould. An elongated element may extend through said at least one mould in the longitudinal direction of said at least one mould, around which element the ice cubes are formed in the mould. Said elongated element may comprise heating means. The device may comprise a number of moulds which are oriented in a matrix relative to each other. Conveying means may be provided for positioning a container under said at least one mould for collecting ice cubes formed by the device.
WO 2009/005339 further discloses a metering device for ice cubes, comprising a container for ice cubes and engaging means for engaging an ice cube and depositing it in a drinking container, wherein metering means are provided for metering one or more ice cubes to be deposited into the drinking container by mechanical means. Said metering means may comprise an engaging element for engaging at least one ice cube.